


[Podfic] Rodney's Last Message

by kalakirya



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Near Death Experience, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of speranza's story</p><p>
  <i>"Hey, do me a favor, will you? Don't check your email for a while."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rodney's Last Message

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rodney's Last Message](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11753) by Speranza. 



**Title:** Rodney's Last Message  
 **Rating:**  PG-13  
 **Length:** 13 minutes 44 seconds  
 **Download**[from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rodneys-last-message)


End file.
